Chuck Norris
Chuck Norris is a famous American martial artist and actor. He's famous for starting his own type of martial arts fighting style called Chun Kuk Do and also playing the starring role in the television series, Walker, Texas Ranger. Since his appearance on this TV series, Chuck Norris has become an Internet phenomenon in a feature known as Chuck Norris Facts. These facts are normally absurd hyperbolic claims about Chuck's toughness, attitude, virility, sophistication, and masculinity, with some of these facts even going as far as portraying Chuck Norris as a god. There is a similar meme in which it is called "Chuck Norris is perfect", and the meme is explained by the title. In M.U.G.E.N, his character is based off of these "facts." He was considered one of the cheapest characters in history of M.U.G.E.N, mainly due to him being seemingly invincible. However, over recent years Chuck Norris has been suppressed by cheaper characters, such as the ONI-MIKO series, Crazy Catastrophe, and Ancient Donald (12p), making him lose his spot as the "cheapest" character. Gameplay Chuck Norris sprites are simply a palette swap of Joseph Joestar from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. He has, however, had major modifications done to his movelist by some of the most famous cheap character makers such as Ironcommando, Lunatic, TROY, hsiehtom, Shishido-Kuon, etc... When going against Chuck Norris in a battle, you have already lost since he has no hitboxes on him. This makes him immune to every single type of attack possible, even those which are a full screen one hit kill. He has stats that are set to the normal M.U.G.E.N player standard, so you'd expect him to be normal in some manor, but in reality, because of the lack of hit markers, it prevents most characters from doing any type of damage to him. In the older version of Chuck Norris, he was a three button character only restricted to "a", "b", and "c". His moves consisted of punches and kicks, doing small amounts of damage, but were able to hit quickly. Some other moves included an Uzi which deals little damage but comes with unlimited ammo, unlimited bouncing grenades which deal some damage but not lots, and Iron Man's Proton Cannon dealing quite a lot of damage. He also had his signature roundhouse kick move which were split into two types, fake and real. The fake roundhouse dealt about the same amount of damage as his punches and kicks, while the real one could deal massive amounts of damage. Other abilities the old Chuck Norris had was the ability to hurt the player by simply moving around the stage, two OHKO moves involving a nuclear attack and the sun, and his taunt shooting an explosion which can deal lots of damage. In the most recent version of Chuck Norris, he is now a 6 buttoned character using "x", "y", and "z", but has lost the ability to use his Uzi, his explosive taunt, and the ability to hurt people when walking (but it still shakes the screen like before). He however has gained lots of new abilities to replace these, which include the ability to freeze time around him for a short period of time, shoot heat-seeking missiles from his hands and fists when far away, and teleport behind the player. Other moves include performing a 666 combo Shun Goku Satsu, making it rain missiles, performing a charged Falcon Punch (the longer the charge the more damage the punch does), and causing random explosions. Believe it or not, he has even more attacks. These attacks include knives which are tossed above Chuck Norris, punching the opponent all the way to hell and back and remaining there for a long period of time, and some minor edits to the OHKO moves. Finally, one unique feature is when the latest Chuck Norris battles himself, he will cause a message stating that he won't fight himself and will instead fight the M.U.G.E.N engine. If left on him too long, M.U.G.E.N will crash and close itself. Also, due to a strange glitch, the only known Character that is somewhat able to fight the Hittable edit of Chuck is Omegapsycho's Motaro, who registers all of Chuck's moves as projectiles, making Motaro not only invincible, but also sends these attacks back at Chuck as one of Motaro's Projectiles. The only way out of this is to use F1, or just fight Chuck if you are playing as Motaro. 'Movelist' 'Specials/Hypers' Old and New: Fake Roundhouse Kick - hold DF + A or B '' '' Grenade - hold B + A '' '' Real Roundhouse Kick - hold DF + C ( in the old version) '' '' Deadly Hyper Lazer Proton Cannon - hold F + C '' '' '' ''Nuclear Rage - hold B + C '' '' Road Summer Da - Old Only: Uzi - hold F, a or b '' '' New Only: Dynamite - hold B + B Knives - hold F + A (Hold down-back + a or b to throw them to the enemy) '' '' Destroy - hold F + B Chun Kuk Do - hold DB + C '' ''Falcon Punch - '' '' Hell Punch - hold DB + C '' '' 'Glitches' *The new Chuck Norris can fly by constantly doing his roundhouse kick move over and over. Non-Cheap Edit This version is a ''Non-Invincible ''version of Chuck Norris by luigibarqs. It is a Joseph Joestar edit and does not have ''overpowered ''specials or hypers. This version is used for people who do not like the invincible version. Hittable Version This version is a ''Hittable ''version of Chuck Norris by leandroff5/leandroff5sfz3. It is basically Chuck Norris, only with his coding altered and CLSN boxes added so he can be defeated by normal means. Beware though, as he still possesses all of his specials and OHKO hyper moves unlike the non-cheap version. This version can be defeated with characters such as Rare Akuma. The God of Chuck Norris An edit of Chuck Norris published by an author named 2010LifeGame, this edit is slightly different than Chuck Norris. Sporting a darker colored shirt instead of a white shirt and also featuring some new effects such as multiple white columns and a slightly bigger Proton Cannon beam, though it is not much different from the regular Chuck Norris. The God of Chuck Norris 2nd Another Chuck Norris edit by 2010LifeGame, this edit is a spriteswap of Ice-Oro-Mizuchi, being this it is only compatible with WinMugen due to codes present within Ice-Oro-Mizuchi that only run on the WinMugen engine. The God of Chuck Norris 3RD Another edit of Chuck Norris by 2010LifeGame, this edit is a spriteswap of Guanyin, being this it can only run on WinMugen. As spoken in Guanyin's page, this character KO's the other character at the start of the round and was thought to be the cheapest character until Salvation Orochi was updated. This edit can only be defeated with characters such as G-Guanyin-ICE of the Guanyin series. The God of Chuck Norris 4th A TGoCN 4th edit exists, but it is unknown where the download is or who made it. He is a spriteswap of Fissjaa00373. The God of Chuck Norris 5th An edit of Chuck Norris by Ice-Oro-Mizuchi, also being his first character. This edit is much like TGoCN 3rd, however its cheapness depends on its teamside. Skipperluffy`s Version Skipperluffy`s version will be released about in 10th of October or else at December and this one is the sprite that can be defeated and has the same health as Ronald Mcdonald but a bit more powerful. It is a Hi-Res Image edit from the movie The Expendables 2 and is 3D but somewhat glitchy at times. It has 6 palletes and has 7 combos and 1 Ultimate Attack. In this version, Bruce Lee can be summoned to assist him. Videos Video:MUGEN-Chuck Norris vs. God Orochi|Chuck Norris vs. God Orochi Video:MUGEN - Chuck Norris vs Everyone|Chuck Norris vs Everyone Video:MUGEN-Chuck Norris vs. Omega Tom Hanks|Chuck Norris vs. Omega Tom Hanks Video:DG MUGEN - Chuck Norris in Duck Hunt|Chuck Norris in Duck Hunt Video:Mugen-Chuck Norris in Mario Bros|Chuck Norris in Mario Bros Video:MUGEN - The God Of Chuck Norris 3RD|The God of Chuck Norris 3rd Video:M.U.G.E.N Reaction Chuck Norris Glitched Tsubomi Category:Characters Category:Characters of Real PeopleCategory:Internet Meme CharactersCategory:Joke CharactersCategory:Cheap CharactersCategory:TV Show CharactersCategory:Edited CharactersCategory:MalesCategory:HumansCategory: SpriteswapsCategory:Martial ArtistsCategory:Firearms UsersCategory:Knife and Dagger UsersCategory:Explosives UsersCategory:Users of the Raging Demon